1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bifocal lens apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement adjacent an eyeglass lens for enhanced magnification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglass lens structure, and more particularly bifocal lens apparatus, is frequently costly and unnecessarily duplicative of existing eyeglass structure. In an attempt to provide for an efficient manner of including a bifocal lens structure relative to an existing eyeglass assembly, the instant invention sets forth an additive lens member to be secured relative to an existing eyeglass lens of an eyeglass assembly. Prior art eyeglass lens apparatus including a need for bifocal lens structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,805; 4,704,016; 4,830,481; and 4,923,296.
The prior art has heretofore failed to present a manner of additively presenting a bifocal lens to an existing eyeglass structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.